The REAL Pokemon Three the Movie
by Neph Champion
Summary: Description: You think you know how the movie went? You were lied to. This is the true story of Pokemon Three the Movie…


**Title: How Pokemon Three the Movie Really Went**

**By: Nephitari Champion**

**Beta: Shadow/Phantomness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or ****Charlotte****; I do however own a copy of Pokemon Three the Movie. ****Charlotte**** and anything to do with the Triple Guardianship belong to Shadow and Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. I do however own this idea and story as well as have permission from Shadow to use ****Charlotte**** and play in her fanon verse, stealing it would be an infringement of the copyright laws so please doesn't steal it. Also, this could take place in Shadow's fanon-verse. Nephitari bows**

**Description: You think you know how the movie went? You were lied to. This is the true story of Pokemon Three the Movie…**

**Notes: Bold is used for telepathy. Kasumi is my fanon Misty. I changed her name so as to avoid confusion.**

8888

Molly grinned as Entei came to her side of the bed and lay next to her. "I'm glad you're here, Papa." She turned away and looked at a picture longingly. "But… I want a Mama… and my big brother to be here too…"

Entei looked at the photograph Molly was looking at. **Who is your big brother, Molly?**

Molly picked up the picture that had been taken in Pallet several years back. "This is my big brother… And this is his Mama next to him…." She indicated Ash and his mother.

**Then I will get them so we may reunite our family.**

"Oh, thank you, Papa!" Molly hugged Entei tightly. Then she let go so he could retrieve her lost older brother and their mother.

Entei sank into the floor as he walked away from Molly. He would bring their family back together, he vowed. With that, he disappeared from the room.

He made bounding leaps as he raced from the tower that was his daughter's and soon to be wife and son's home. He bounded across the land around his family's tower house effortlessly.

8888

Ash watched as the van pulled up and several people got out. "Mother!"

"Hello Ash."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Professor Oak."

"Oh."

A few minutes later Ash and everyone else was sitting around a picnic table. That was how Entei found them. He watched them from a distance first to get an idea of how to approach his daughter's mother and older brother. He might have to kidnap them…

He watched his son interact with his mother. Soon they would all be together… He decided that now was the time to strike. He leapt and landed in front of the picnic table.

Ash stood quickly. "What is that?"

Delia turned in her seat. "I don't know…" She stood also.

Ash went for his pokedex, but a voice stopped him. He looked up into the pokemon's eyes.

Entei's eyes dilated as soon as the Mother and son were looking at him. He focused on the mother. **You are Mama!**

Delia's eye went blank as Entei turned to Ash. **You are big brother!**

Ash's eyes went blank as well. "Take us home…" with that Ash and his mother fell forward in a dead faint.

He jumped, landing in front of them and began to leap away, taking them home. Entei didn't notice the reporter or her cameraman.

8888

In her mansion in Cosmos, Charlotte spat out the mouthful of coffee. What in Honou's name was Entei doing? Charlotte stood with a determined expression on her face. As she grabbed her pokebelt and disappeared in the light of teleport, she vowed to get to the bottom of this mess.

8888

Lance was relaxing in his room when something beeped. He stood, walked over to his desk and pulled out a blue compact. He opened it as he hefted it to eye level.

"Charlotte? You don't usually call…"

"Have you seen the news?"

"No, why?"

"Turn on the news, trust me."

"Ok…." Lance picked up his remote and switched on the news station.

_"Just now an unidentified pokemon has kidnapped a boy and his mother. Several of the residents here in __Greenfield__ have tried various ways to get to the tower in the center of the strange crystal landscape. So far none have been successful."_

Lance stared as the reporter replayed the footage of Entei retreating with Ash and his mother. "Oh Lugia…." He turned back to the compact. "What do we do?"

"What else can we do? We have to get him."

"Right then, I'll meet you in front of the Greenfield Pokemon Center."

"See you there."

8888

Charlotte was waiting when Lance arrived on Kairyuu.

"About time…" She grumbled.

"Sorry Charlotte…" Lance grimaced. "Has there been any news?"

"There have been no updates yet…." She crossed her arms and frowned.

"I will kill Entei for this! If one hair is out of place when we get there…." Lance clenched his fist. What is he thinking?

"Careful, Lance." She warned. "They may be controlled by an outside force. Besides, Entei is _my _pokemon. I'll deal with him when we get there."

The reporter approached them, wondering what the Champions were doing here. Had they come to mount a rescue operation? If so, he applauded their courage. He cleared his throat to get their attention. "A teenage boy and girl have already gone into the crystal landscape."

"That's our cue," Charlotte grinned, looking at the Ice Guardian. "Shall we?"

Lance smirked. "It is… Let's go!"

They ran off after Kasumi and Brock.

As Lance and Charlotte ran past the picnic table where the gang had been eating, something on the ground made them stop. Lance crouched down and picked up the red object.

"Lance? What is it?" Charlotte asked the other guardian.

Lance studied the object. "I think… I think it's… Ash's Pokedex…" He opened it and pressed a button to activate the ID.

_"Hello. I am Dexter, a pokedex owned by pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum. If lost or stolen I cannot be replaced."_

Lance looked at Charlotte.

"He must have tried to identify Entei before Entei kidnapped him…" Charlotte looked worried.

Lance growled. "What I want to know is why your pokemon wanted Ash and his mother. What is going on here?"

"I also want to know what's going on." She fumed quietly. These actions reflected badly on her. "Let's go, Lance. There's no more time to lose."

"Right," They were off again.

8888

Ash woke in Molly's room first. His dull eyes blinked. Where was he?

"Big Brother?"

He looked at Molly. "Who…?"

"I'm Molly, 'member?"

Ash blinked and then seemed to come to a conclusion. "Hi, Molly."

"Can we play now?"

"We should wait for Mother to wake first."

"Ok." Molly clambered into Ash's lap.

Several minutes later Delia stirred. "Where…?"

Ash and Molly leaned over her. "We are home, mother." Ash explained.

"...Home?"

Molly smiled. "I'm glad you're here Mama, Big brother..."

8888

Lance and Charlotte caught up with Brock and Kasumi when they got to the waterfall. It was slow going, though, and Charlotte insisted on being carried as they waded into the water. Lance didn't mind. He knew that she was extremely hydrophobic.

"Need a lift?"

Brock and Kasumi whirled around. "Lance!"

Lance smirked. "Yeah."

Brock went girl-crazy when he saw Charlotte. "Hello, I'm Brock! I don't think we have been introduced…"

Charlotte groaned.

Lance shook his head. "I suppose some things don't change. Don't worry; I'll get you guys up the waterfall."

Kasumi thanked them.

"Hakuryuu!" Lance called.

His Dragonair burst from its pokeball. Lance placed Charlotte on her back. "Come on. Kasumi… You need to be between Brock and Charlotte."

"Ok." Kasumi climbed onto the Dragonair behind Charlotte. "Why was Lance carrying you, Miss?"

"I'm extremely hydrophobic…" Charlotte grinned.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Kasumi replied. "I myself love water and water pokemon…"

"Really?" She said, feigning interest. "Well, I love Fire types."

Kasumi blinked. "I want to be a Water pokemon Master, Are you a Master?"

"Yes. Would you like some pointers? I'm not sure how much my advice will help, but…"

"I don't mind."

The two began to chat about pokemon training, and Kasumi ended up pulling out a small notepad so she could take notes.

Brock clambered on behind Kasumi and Lance jumped onto Hakuryuu's head. "Ok Hakuryuu, Waterfall!"

Hakuryuu nodded and began to slither up the waterfall. Then, he surfed towards the Crystal Tower.

"So, Lance, Charlotte, why are you here?" Kasumi asked.

"We came to get Ash." Charlotte explained. "And I want to know what is going on with Entei…"

"Oh. I see…" Kasumi looked thoughtful. "If anything tries to interfere then Brock and I will take care of it. Right Brock?"

"What, oh yeah sure." Brock replied, his eyes still glued to the talking girls. He would have probably agreed to anything at this point. Kasumi exhaled. Yes, Brock would never change.

Lance looked back, surprised at the gesture. It was surprisingly thoughtful of her to offer. "Thank you, Kasumi."

"No problem." She said. 'I hope Ash is all right…'

88888

Molly and Ash were watching them on the computer's display. Ash's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the Dragonair as it ascended the waterfall.

"Big Brother… Isn't his pokemon cool? You're a trainer, what kind of Pokemon is it?"

"That's a Dragonair, Molly, a Dragon-type. Dragon-types are notoriously hard to train. In fact, I believe Dragon Mastery is the hardest pokemon Mastery to attain…" Ash said in a monotone.

On the screen, Lance turned so his face could be seen. Ash's eyes dilated even more and the light returned to them. 'Mate, what are you doing?'

Molly and Entei looked at Ash, confused by his sudden silence. "Big brother, is something wrong?"

Ash blinked. "What is it, Molly?"

"I'm glad you're here…"

He hid his confusion and hugged the little girl. What could he do now? He was already a prisoner.

Then Molly saw the Team Rocket balloon approaching them. She stood angrily. "Leave us alone, go away!"

Entei stood. **I will handle it, Molly.**

"Thank you, Papa."

Ash watched Entei. 'Papa?' Entei wasn't his Father. What was going on?

88888

The two Guardians and their mortal companions had reached the small gazebo, which was the only way into the Mansion. Lance studied it for a minute.

Kasumi looked up at him. "How do we get in?"

Lance smirked. "Well… Kairyuu!"

His Dragonite burst out of its pokeball.

"Fire Blast!" The attack destroyed the double doors.

"Cool!" Kasumi grinned. But the grin disappeared when the crystal began to close up. "What's going on here?"

Lance frowned. "Thought so…"

Charlotte frowned. "We need a steady stream of fire I think…"

Lance nodded. "And water."

"Wait, how will Charlotte get in, Lance?" Kasumi said, frowning.

"I'll go in with the fire…"

"But that's dangerous… won't you get burned?"

"No. I have Fire Mastery Kasumi."

"Oh."

A moment later there were two blasts of fire breaking through the crystal.

"Ok." Charlotte grinned. "This is where I go in." She leapt into the flame and was soon on the other side.

"Ok. I'm out of the way!" She had given Ninetales's poke ball to Lance.

Kasumi smiled. "My turn then! Water gun!" Her Horsea and Staryu blasted the closing hole with water.

"Kasumi, you and Brock go first. I'll bring your pokemon with me."

"Ok." Kasumi jumped into the steam of water, shivering a bit at how cold it was. A minute later, Brock followed her.

Lance picked up the two pokemon and dove through the closing hole, just in the nick of time. It closed with a final cracking sound.

88888

Ash and his mother watched Molly play with Entei.

Something just seemed _wrong_, to Ash at least. He just _knew_ that Entei was not his father and he had no younger sisters. What was going on?

His mother looked at him, her eyes dull. "It's cute isn't it?"

"Yes Mother." He replied dutifully. "Very cute…" He hated pretending to be something he wasn't. Unfortunately, there was not much else he could do at the moment.

88888

Kasumi and Brock were startled when the stairwell disappeared and became a winding spiral staircase in a void, for lack of a better word. Lance growled.

Charlotte looked at him. "What is it?"

"There's something familiar about this…" Lance began to run up the stairs. Charlotte hurried after him.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Kasumi called after them, as she and Brock ran to catch up.

88888

"I want to be a pokemon trainer!" Molly grinned up at Ash. "Will you come with me?"

Ash hesitated for a second. "Ok, Molly." He and Molly settled down for a nap as Entei began to sink into the floor. Ash watched Entei leave before joining Molly in dream land.

A minute later Molly appeared on Entei's back. "Papa, what if I'm not old enough?"

**You are if you believe you are, Molly.**

Molly closed her eyes before her body changed, becoming that of an adult. "I do Papa."

Ash didn't appear with Molly, he decided to just watch.

Molly grinned when she saw Brock, Kasumi and the older guardians. "Are you pokemon trainers?" She and Entei jumped from their position on the stairs, landing right in front of Lance and Charlotte.

"What of it?" Lance snapped, irritated.

"How about a battle?"

Lance glared, about to take her challenge when Brock stopped him. "Brock…"

"Hold on, Lance." Brock smiled. "Are you Molly?"

Molly blinked. "Yes, I'm Molly Hale."

"I'll battle you." Brock turned to the other trainers with him. "You can go up the stairs while I battle her."

Lance blinked then nodded, surprised that Brock had been able to keep his composure with another woman in the room. Wonders would never cease.

"Thanks, Brock." He turned to Charlotte and Misty. "We have to go."

Kasumi nodded. "Right." They ran to the stairwell.

Charlotte was watching Brock battle. "Something is wrong…"

The Teddiursa took out Vulpix with little trouble.

Charlotte scowled before running to catch up with Lance and Kasumi. "Something is very wrong here, Lance!"

Lance slowed to let Charlotte catch up. "What do you mean?"

"Molly's Normal-type took out Brock's Vulpix way too easily. The thing is she didn't use a water attack! There's something fishy going on here…"

Lance nodded. "I thought I sensed something strange…"

88888

Lance looked around as he climbed out of the stairwell. He blinked in disbelief. "…We're at the beach?"

Charlotte groaned when she saw the 'room'. "I hate water…"

Kasumi frowned. "Why don't you- Molly!"

Molly and Entei seemed to appear out of the floor. "Which of you trainers wants to battle me next?" She asked, rather arrogantly.

Lance growled and made to step forward but Kasumi blocked him. "I will. My name is Kasumi and I'm the Cerulean City Gym Leader."

"I thought you had to be a grown-up to be a Gym Leader."

"Nope," Kasumi replied. What did that have to do with anything?

"Oh." Molly closed her eyes and became younger.

Kasumi looked at the two Guardians. "The real Molly must be upstairs with Ash and his mother."

Lance nodded. "Come on, Charlotte."

They ran for the stairs as Kasumi continued her conversation with Molly. They were halfway up when they heard Kasumi say she was a water pokemon trainer.

"Then I'll only use water pokemon too." Molly turned to the water, holding her arms out widely. Kasumi saw a huge tsunami approaching the shore. She held her breath until she couldn't hold it any longer.

Charlotte freaked out when she saw the water level rising. She quickened her steps and made it into the void stairwell just in time.

Lance stopped at the top to watch Kasumi just in time to see Molly calling out a Kingdra. 'That liar! Kingdra is also a dragon pokemon!' He turned when he heard Charlotte calling him.

"Lance, come on!"

"Keep going Charlotte, I'm right behind you." He called back before hurrying up the stairs.

Soon the two older Guardians were running up the stairwell. "I think we're almost there, Lance. I can feel it."

"I think you're right." He agreed.

88888

Lance was the first one out of the stairwell. He looked around but stayed quiet. He noticed Delia napping on the only bed in the room along with Molly who, much to his distaste, was curled up, cuddling Ash, _his_ Mate!

Charlotte was the next to enter the room. She looked around for a minute before spotting Ash. **Ashura…**

Lance walked over to the bed. He shook Ash gently. **Ash-chan, get up. We need to go.**

Ash blinked. **…Mate…?**

**Yes Ash-chan.**

Ash sat up, waking Molly. She blinked at him in confusion. "Big brother?"

"Molly, I'm not your big brother." He said with a grimace. It was time to come clean.

Molly froze as her eyes grew wide.

"The truth is that I don't have any younger siblings, only older ones." Ash shook Delia. "Mother, get up. It's time to leave this place. It is not our home."

Molly had tears in her eyes as she tried to stop them. "No!"

Ash and his mother flinched as spikes erupted from the floor, forming a wall between them and the older Guardians. "Lance!"

"Ashura!" Lance ran to the barrier and began to look for a gap. Frustration spiked in his mind. These parlor tricks had to end!

Charlotte turned and began to search the other side of the wall. "Ash!"

Ash turned. Aneki! Both of them had come to save him. He felt glad, but it didn't last long.

**Ash, we are looking for a gap in the wall.**

"Ash!" Lance was leaning over a gap. "Let's go!"

Ash ran to Lance who began to pull him out. "What about Mother?"

"Don't worry about that. Though, we may have to kill Mol-," A spike rose between them.

"Lance-chan!" He cried, trying to reach his Mate. No!

"Ash!" Lance turned and glared at Molly. "Let them go, Molly!"

"No. They are my family!" Molly tried to match the Ice Guardian's glare.

Charlotte's eyebrow twitched. "How dare you say such filthy lies to try and justify yourself, you disgusting human?"

Molly turned to the Fire Guardian, confused and hurt. "Who are you?"

"I am his older sister."

"You are not!" Molly's demeanor changed. Her smug, self-satisfied smile had dropped. It looked like she was starting to panic. "You can't be!"

"I am." Charlotte smirked. So she _is_ just a pathetic little girl who stumbled into power. That makes things easier…

Ash was slightly scared. Entei was standing behind him, ready to pounce if he needed to. The Pallet trainer nervously watched him from the corner of his eye. Entei had been unpredictable so far, and he did not quite trust him any more.

"Entei! If one hair on Ash's head is out of place, I will personally drown you myself." Charlotte intoned. At that, Entei pounced. Odd, he did not seem to recognize her voice.

Ash cried out and rolled away.

Charlotte growled and switched to telepathy, deeply irritated. **Entei! Get over here NOW!**

Entei stopped and jumped over the spikes. His eyes widened slightly as he recognized her. **Chosen…**

The fog that had been surrounding his mind began to lift. He shook his head to clear it, confused. What was he doing here? For that matter, what was he _doing_?

"Dispose of this girl," The Cosmos Champion snapped angrily. First things first…

Lance had finally found a gap in the wall. He leapt through and carefully cradled the boy. He would take Ash to Charlotte so they could inspect him for injuries.

Entei's eyes widened before he turned to Molly, growling. _She_ had brainwashed him! How dare a mere human try to imprison him in her fake paradise! He lunged forwards and landed on her, hard. His weight began to crush her, pushing the air from her lungs. Finally, he tore her throat out and began to feast on her corpse.

Ash was clutching Lance. That had been a horrifying experience. It was like he was a brainless puppet in Molly's hands. He didn't want to lose control like that ever again! He whimpered quietly as Lance and his sister checked him over, still trembling slightly.

Suddenly, the scenery began changing rapidly. The three Guardians were confused.

"I wonder what's causing this…" Charlotte narrowed her eyes. If Entei was also being controlled, then what had caused it?

"Don't worry, Ash. We'll get to the bottom of this." Lance vowed, his eyes dark.

Entei uncovered the staircase. **I will lead you out of here.**

"Thank you, Entei." Ash turned. "Mother, we have to leave now!"

Delia hurried towards them. "Coming, Ash."

They ran down the stairs. Entei kept the path clear.

They met up with Kasumi and Brock on the way down.

"Hey guys, we're getting out of here!" Ash yelled. "You two had better hurry too!"

"We're right behind you Ash!" Kasumi called back.

On the bottom level, the group of six was met with a strange and terrifying sight. Dozens, maybe hundreds, of black, vaguely alphabetic shapes with beady white and red eyes floated there, blocking their escape.

Ash swallowed. "It's the Unown!"

"So they are the ones behind this." Lance said in a quiet voice. If they were the ones that had granted Molly's deluded wish, he would deal _very_ harshly with them. "They will pay…"

Charlotte nodded, narrowing her eyes. Psychic was a type that should fall under both her control _and _Lance's. For the Unown to defect meant that something was very wrong, but they could ponder the whys later. "Yes."

Brock and Kasumi tried to keep their eyes open, but the pressure was too great. They and Delia hit the floor unconscious seconds later.

The two older Guardians lunged only to bounce off a barrier. Ash watched them anxiously as they landed on their feet gracefully. **Careful Lance-chan, Aneki…**

**We will be, Ash.**

Lance reached for his pokemon. "Kairyuu! Hakuryuu! Ptera! Gyarados!"

His five dragons burst from their Ultra balls.

Charlotte followed Lance's example. "Flareon! Ninetales! Arcanine! Rapidash!"

The fire-types also appeared from their poke balls. The nine pokemon furiously attacked the barrier around the Unown. For some reason, the normal Brick Break was not working, so they resorted to brute force, Hyper Beams and Fire Blasts impacting against the shield again and again. Angrily, the Unown took down the shield for a split second before they charged their combined psychic power – strong enough to bend reality into nightmarish shapes – again and blasted the pokemon and the Guardians backwards, straight into the crystalline walls.

Lance made a pained sound as a spike sliced into his wrist. Everyone's eyes snapped to him. Slowly, the Dragon Master looked down and watched the blood hit the floor. A slow smirk spread across his lips.

"By the power of Dragon's Blood unwillingly shed – Chain Destruction."

The three Guardians watched in morbid fascination when the Unown began to disappear. It was not a quiet death, the pokemon were shrieking in agony as they dissolved. It was undoubtedly a painful experience, but considering their sins, it was well-deserved.

Ash knew what this meant. It looked like he was going to be spending the next several months with his Mate as an energy source. He was looking forward to every minute of it…

88888

Done! Next is the bonus Lemon!

88888

Bonus Lemon! If you are not of age or don't like this then why are you here?

88888

Six months later….

Ash had already been in Lance's mansion when his Mate pulled him close. When had he approached? **I didn't hear you approach Lance-chan...**

**That is my secret...** The older Guardian purred, as he pressed against Ash's ass. He could feel an audible bulge.

Ash giggled.

"Drop your pants and bend over, pet."

**Ok.** Ash quickly stripped and bent over. He heard the sound of a zipper, before something hot and hard pressed against his butt. Ash pushed back, purring.

Lance grabbed his hips and began to push him back onto his cock. "You want it."

**Very much!**

The head squeezed past his sphincter, and the rest followed quickly. Ash kept his hands around his ankles as Lance began to ride him hard. He could feel the man's balls slapping against him with every movement. God, he felt used! But it felt so good! And he'd gladly do this forever if he had to!

"Are you my little slut, Ash?" Lance growled as he thrust harder, seeing Ash shaking like a leaf.

**Y-Yes...** Ash was trembling in pleasure.

Lance smirked as he pulled out quickly, before shoving inside again and shooting a full load of cum into his Mate. Ash gasped as he fell onto his knees, Lance's prick slipping out as semen oozed from his hole.

In a strange way, Ash was grateful that Molly had found the Unown. If she hadn't, he wouldn't be with his Mate.

He looked up as Lance moved to his front. "Want some milk, dear?"

Ash looked up hopefully. Lust sparkled in his eyes as he ran his tongue down the organ. It was smeared with juices. He licked it clean and then latched onto the head.

Lance smirked as the boy sucked. "Yes... you're my little whore, Ash."

**Only yours!** Ash enjoyed being owned by his Mates. And Lance-chan needed energy because he'd used Chain Destruction. Ash didn't mind supplying that energy at all...

He grinned when his Mate began to spurt. He liked pleasing his Mate. He would do anything to please Lance-chan...

When Lance had finished, he slid Ash off gently and gave him a hug.

Ash snuggled.

88888

Done!

Finished: 7/25/08


End file.
